To Rip Her Heart Out
by RedHotPhoenix
Summary: Ulquiorra is ordered by Aizen to gain Orihime's trust.  However, it's a common knowledge that love between a human and an arrancar is forbidden.  'Make the woman love you, don't let the woman make you love her...'  NOT a oneshot.  [UlquiorraxOrihime]
1. Chapter 1: Call Me Orihime

**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Orihime

**Summary**: Ulquiorra's new mission is to make Orihime love him. Love between a human and an arrancar is forbidden. Ulquiorra is known for making wise decisions. But will his decision of his relationship with Orihime lead to his death?

**Rating**: M for a definite lemon/lime…:O Why don't I just call it a sex scene, eh? xD There, that was much easier.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach…if I did, I'd probably make Orihime become an Arrancar and live happily ever after with Ulquiorra. :D However, I do own this story plot. Steal it, and I swear, you won't live it down. D:

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Call me Orihime**

-------------------------------------------

"Come with me…" Those three, little words still haunted Orihime's mind. It was the beginning of her new acquaintance with the stotic Ulquiorra arrancar and her new home in Las Noches. Since that day she left, she had been considered as a betrayer of the Soul Society. Since that day she was taken away, her friends had desperately trained to get her back. Since that day her presence was no longer felt, she no longer had the comfort of her friends.

Staring at the bright, silver moon, Orihime reflected on everything that had happened to her in her life. Her brother and his love, Ichigo, the spiky-haired boy she had always liked, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, Urahara, Tatsuki… All of her friends seemed to be so distant from her. Thoughts wandered into her mind, 'what's going on back at home? Is Ichigo alright…?' Pristine tears began to fall from her glossy eyes. Her shoulders began to shake, "why me?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Unbeknownst to the sobbing woman, Ulquiorra listened, his back firmly pressed against the wall. Closing his eyes, not remembering how it felt to cry, he scoffed and walked away. 'It seems as if the woman isn't hungry,' he thought.

"'Course that bitch ain't hungry," Grimmjaw said. His bulky figure appeared from the opening of a doorway.

"How do you know this…Grimmjaw?" Ulquiorra asked, his eyes shifted in annoyance. "A barbarian such as yourself…" Ulquiorra paused, smirking at Grimmjaw's facial expression, "…would know how the sentimentalism of a human woman work…how?"

Grimmjaw growled and unsheathed his sword. Within a second his blade was positioned threatengly close to Ulquiorra's throat. Ulquiorra, on the other hand did not flinch. "You?" Ulquiorra questioned, a hint of amusement was coated in his voice. "You dare your pathetic sword such as yours against me?" Ulquiorra's hand reached up and grabbed Grimmjaw's sword. "Such a futile attempt. Your blade will never wound me the likes of me," Ulquiorra scoffed as he threw Grimmjaw across the hallway. "Know your place, Grimmjaw," Ulquiorra snarled as he turned around and walked toward his estate.

Grimmjaw stood up and shouted, "you'll never know 'cuz you're nothin' but a emotionless bastard, Ulquiorra!" 'I was freakin' thrown across this hallway like a fuckin' baseball,' Grimmjaw thought as he bent down to pick up his sword. "One day…Ulquiorra…There will be one day when I will find your secret weakness…One day…You will die by my blade," Grimmjaw swore as he slightly closed his door behind him.

-------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra walked past the many hallways of Las Noches. Within his arms he carried Orihime's breakfast. 'Humans need food…such a weakness compared to an Arrancar. We can go for months without food and yet…if this woman receives no food for a maximum of seven days…she dies? Humans have so much weaknesses,' Ulquiorra thought bitterly as he placed his pale hand on the cold, wooden knob of Orihime's door.

"Another day…another night has passed…and still yet, I live in this nightmare…" Orihime said sadly.

"It's not as bad here as you think," Ulquiorra interuupted.

"Oh!" Orihime's turned around, her clothes moved with her. She was not expecting someone so early in the morning. "I was not expecting someone to come in during this time in the morning," Orihime said, forcing a small smile.

Ulquiorra laid down her food on a nearby counter and frowned. "I am to be the only one who enters and leaves from your room, woman."

Orihime frowned at his tone and sighed. "I suppose so." She sat down on her bed and lay down. "I…see you've brought me breakfast?" she asked; her attempt to cease the uncomfortable silence between them prevailed.

"I see you've noticed," Ulquiorra said dully. He turned his head to the door, his body following, "I will be back in an hour. By then you shall have eaten everything on that plate." His eyes met hers, "if not, then you will suffer consequences, woman." He opened the door.

"I…I do have a name, you know," Orihime said, a hint of anger surrounded her voice. "My name is Orihime…please call me that instead of…woman."

Slightly annoyed, Ulquiorra turned around. "If I do not?"

Orihime frowned. "I did say please."

Ulquiorra blinked, "hn…Fine, Orihime."

As Ulquiorra disappeared through the door, for the first time since she had been captured, Orihime smiled a real smile.

-------------------------------------------

"My fellow arrancar," Aizen said, a wide smile gracing his face. "Thank you for making time in your busy schedules to attend this meeting." Murmurs were carried across the room. Laughs and snickers were passed, mouth from mouth, ear to ear. Aizen raised his eyebrow, "I see that everyone is here but –"

"Excuse me for being late, Aizen," Ulquiorra said, placing a fist on his chest, bowing low in respect.

Aizen smiled, "your excuse, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra looked up, taking his proper seat, "I was brining Orihime her breakfast." Many arrancar looked at each other and murmurs were passed once again.

Aizen rested his chin on his palm, "Orihime?"

Grimmjaw smirked, "on a first name basis with that woman, Ulquiorra?" Arrancar around the tables snickered.

Ulquiorra held an unabashed exterior; "Orihime wanted me to call her by her name."

Aizen smiled, "thank you for doing so, Ulquiorra. Now, onto the hyoukyugo…As you all know, Orihime's power exceeds that of God's. She can turn back time and space and alter what happened in the past. With her power, we can be utterly invincible. With her power, more arrancar can be made. With her power, we'll rule Hueco Mundo, the Earth and Soul Society as well!" Shrill shouts and screams surrounded the conference room.

-------------------------------------------

After a few more minutes Aizen crossed his legs, "thank you for attending, you're all dismissed." The arrancar began to stand up and exit through the large, crystal doors. As Ulquiorra got up to leave Aizen stopped him. "Ulquiorra, stay."

"Yes, Aizen," Ulquiorra said, sitting back down.

"Ulquiorra, as one of my only trusted arrancar, you know why I assigned you to be the guardian of Orihime, correct?" Aizen asked, his head tilted, resting on his right hand.

"Because I am the most qualified for such an important job," Ulquiorra stated firmly.

"Such confidence and vigor," Aizen teased. "No. The reason I assigned you to be the guardian of Orihime is for you to make her trust you. If she trusts you, whatever you tell her with confidence, she will accept. Make her weak; make her love you," Aizen said, his smile was wide and broad.

Ulquiorra frowned, "…Aizen…make her…love?"

Aizen laughed, "you'll understand as you spend more time with the woman."

Ulquiorra slid his hands into his hakama pockets, "I see…Is that all, Aizen?"

Standing up, Aizen nodded. "And Ulquiorra," Aizen called, "make the woman love you, don't let the woman make you love her."

Ulquiorra rested his hand on the crystal door, "yes, Aizen. I understand."

"Oh, and Ulquiorra, you will be exempted from all missions. Instead, your orders are to stay with that woman, Orihime," Aizen said.

Ulquiorra faced Aizen, "am I allowed to do whatever I see fit to make Orihime…trust me?" Aizen nodded and Ulquiorra left the room. "I understand Aizen. I will not fail you," was Ulquiorra's response.

-------------------------------------------

"Grimmjaw," Ulquiorra said, acknowledging the 6th ranked espada.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjaw growled, acknowledging the 4th ranked espada. "I heard 'ya can't go on missions to kill anymore," Grimmjaw grinned, "that must suck, huh?"

"Pssht. He fucking loves it! Ulquiorra gets to hang with that woman all day long!" Noitra said.

Yammy grinned, "it really does seem like fun, Ulquiorra. Haha…just think of all the fun I'd have if Aizen had picked me for the job!" He smacked his lips, grinning widely.

"Put a sock in it, Yammy," Stark said and sighed. "I don't even want to hear you say anything more about the 'fun' you'd have with that human woman." He frowned, "heh! Now look. I have all these disturbing images in my brain."

Noitra giggled, "you and your big ass body wouldn't even be able to fit through her fucking door!" Yammy's nostrils flared, obviously angered.

Grimmjaw laughed heartily. "Aizen sure knows how to pick the right people for certain jobs. Ulquiorra doesn't even know a thing about humans and their emotions, ain't that right? 'Ya emotionless bastard?"

Noitra cackled loudly, "hahaha! That's so true, Grimmjaw!"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, striking Grimmjaw and Noitra on the back of their heads. "…cease your idiotic banter and get serious," Ulquiorra said, glaring at Noitra and Grimmjaw. Ignoring the two arrancar laughing at him, Ulquiorra continued to walk towards Orihime's estate. His hands were safely inside his hakama pockets, leaving the two howling espada laughing on the floor.

"Haaa?! Only scolding us?" Noitra mocked.

Grimmjaw frowned, "damn emotionless favoritizer!"

Noitra started to laugh; he laid his hand on Grimmjaw's shoulder for support. "That's not even a word, dumbass!"

Grimmjaw and Noitra continued to howl with laughter. "…this leads me to believe someone spiked their drinks during the meeting…" Stark muttered. Yammy smirked and nodded, "same here Stark, same here."

-------------------------------------------

"Orihime," Ulquiorra called. 'Strange, no answer…whenever I enter, she normally greets me with her ridiculous antics…' Ulquiorra thought. He walked around, inspecting her estates. The food he had left on the counter was left untouched. He frowned and let out a frustrated sigh; he'd have to properly punish her for disobeying his orders.

"Ori—," Ulquiorra halted.

Upon the white, flower embroided sheets of the woman's bed lay a sleeping Orihime. Ulquiorra frowned; he'd have to return to her room again later. He briskly swerved around on the tip of his heel. He walked quietly, not allowing a single footstep to be heard. As he was about to reach for the doorknob, Orihime stopped him.

"uhm…I…" she looked at the untouched food that lay on the counter. "AAH! I forgot to eat the breakfast!" Orihime shouted, her eyes widened.

Ulquiorra turned his head and glared at her, "yes, Orihime, you did."

Orihime smiled, "you said my name."

Ulquiorra raised a brow, although it wasn't visible, "you wanted me to…"

"Well, you know, I just thought you wouldn't remember," Orihime said, sitting up with her legs criss-crossed.

Ulquiorra scoffed, "we arrancar are unlike you humans. We do not forget, nor do we fall asleep when we are ordered to do something first."

Orihime frowned. "I didn't mean to!" she defended. "Honest! I just lay down and well, I fell asleep!"

Ulquiorra sighed, "next time, eat before you sleep."

Orihime got off the bed and stood tall. "Yes sir!" she said, saluting while grinning childishly.

"Such childish antics."

"Touché! But it's better than frowning all day long," she stuck her tongue out at him.

Ulquiorra frowned. 'Aizen…kill me now…I'm going to have to deal with her antics until she begins to trust me?! KILL ME NOW, DAMN YOU!!!!!!!'

-------------------------------------------

END of CHAPTER ONE

And so Ulquiorra's torture begins. :D I know that Ulquiorra isn't really characterized perfectly, but hey, I'm not Tite Kubo, so I can't make such a kick ass character so…kick ass. xD Anyway, thanks for reading. And I promise to update soon! …I hope!


	2. Chapter 2: First Connection

**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Orihime

**Summary**: Ulquiorra's new mission is to make Orihime love him. Love between a human and an arrancar is forbidden. Ulquiorra is known for making wise decisions. But will his decision of his relationship with Orihime lead to his death?

**Rating**: M for a definite lemon/lime…:O Why don't I just call it a sex scene, eh? xD There, that was much easier.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach…if I did, I'd probably make Orihime become an Arrancar and live happily ever after with Ulquiorra. :D However, I do own this story plot. Steal it, and I swear, you won't live it down. D:

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: First Connection**

-------------------------------------------

"Ulquiorra sighed, "next time, eat before you sleep."

Orihime got off the bed and stood tall. "Yes sir!" she said, saluting while grinning childishly.

"Such childish antics."

"Touché! But it's better than frowning all day long," she stuck her tongue out at him.

Ulquiorra swiftly appeared before her and hissed dangerously low, "put your tongue back into your mouth before I shove it in."

Orihime's eyes widened and obeyed him.

"Good," was his only reply. His eyes remained cold, staring down at her. Never moving, never wavering. He stood tall and watched her, as if expecting her to do a magic trick. As a minute ticked away, his eyes shifted towards the counter where her breakfast lay.

"All this time, Orihime…and you have yet to finish your food."

Orihime squeaked with realization. "I…I totally forgot….AGAIN!" Orihime freaked out, her eyes widened as she stared at Ulquiorra who glared at her in return.

"…if you do not wish for me to shove the food down your human throat in an instant…I suggest that you run over to that counter and devour all that food," Ulquiorra said, sliding his hands into his hakama pockets.

Orihime sneered inside, 'how can he say something so threatening, but have such a cool attitude about it?' "Y-" Orihime began.

"Don't speak. Just eat," Ulquiorra interrupted, sitting down on her white bed. His emerald eyes continued to watch her.

Orihime said nothing and began to eat. Her 'fork' was strangely shaped. It had a long, silver handle that split into two and intertwined at the tips. Honestly speaking, Orihime felt as if her utensil was more like an ancient wand than a fork. And in order for her to eat, she had to stab the contents, slide it off the tip with her teeth and then chew. It was definitely a troublesome way to eat, so Orihime decided to eat with her fingers instead.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra pondered on what it was like to have once been a human like the woman before him. As a human, he had once felt a variety of emotions as well. 'Perhaps…more than what I should have felt…' Ulquiorra thought bitterly. Arrancar do not feel, for they have no reason to feel. Arrancar do not need such a hindrance, these emotions…

"Hey," Orihime called, waking Ulquiorra from his deep reverie. Ulquiorra glanced to his right and noticed Orihime was right beside him. "You didn't even notice I crept up and sat next to you, Ulquiorra." Orihime smiled as she pressed her forehead against his. "Something must be wrong with you," was her deduction, "but you don't feel wa—"

"We arrancar cannot contract such primitive diseases," Ulquiorra stated rather quickly. It was obvious. He was trying to demolish any connections Orihime made with herself, a human, and him, an arrancar.

Orihime gawked at Ulquiorra. "A simple flu, a cold…is a…primitive disease?" She laughed, "you're so strange!"

Ulquiorra frowned, "you are one to talk…"

Placing her hands behind her head, falling down on the fluffy, white bed, Orihime closed her eyes and smiled, "strangeness is a emotion. You didn't even deny you're strange." She sat up and pointed at Ulquiorra enthusiastically, "so you admit you have emotions!"

Turning his head slowly to meet her gaze, Ulquiorra frowned. 'Such stupidity, this woman,' he thought.

"A hah! You _still_ haven't denied it yet!" Orihime beamed, and crossing her arms victoriously, she nodded. "Orihime is right! Orihime is always right! Orihime wins! DING! DING! DING!" chortled Orihime.

If Ulquiorra were a human, he would have rolled his eyes. IF he were a human, something he was not. Smacking Orihime on the back of her head gently, Ulquiorra stood up. "Such a strange human," he mocked quietly, but loud enough for Orihime to hear him. After his comment, he slowly headed towards the door to exit her room.

Getting off of the bed, Orihime ran after Ulquiorra. "Strange? Strange? You think I'm strange? Ah! You _feel_ as if I'm strange! You _felt_!" Orihime laughed jovially. "I won again! See, you do have emotions!"

Ulquiorra turned around. His face showed no expression, but the atmosphere that surrounded him screamed, 'an annoying and irritating woman such as this woman…how could her friends stand her..?'

The moment Ulquiorra's eyes pierced hers, from one glare; Orihime could tell he was in no mood for her antics.

Sighing, Orihime turned around, "geez, sometimes you just have to relax, you know?" She turned around and placed her hands on the sides of his lips, much to Ulquiorra's annoyance, and moved then upwards. "Smile. Sometimes, it'll make you feel better," Orihime said, smiling at him to prove her point. "See?"

Ulquiorra stared down at the young woman smiling before him. His upper body began to feel strange, and breathing became difficult. For the first time in his life as an arrancar, he felt something.

Gently grasping Orihime's hands with his own he placed her hands back at her sides. "…Aizen is calling me," Ulquiorra said as he disappeared before Orihime could say anything.

"Try it once in a while, Ulquiorra!" Orihime called out. She closed the door and walked back to her bed. She decided she would ponder on how gentle Ulquiorra was. At first, she hadn't known why she had touched his face the way she did. She was anticipating Ulquiorra to swat her hand away; yet, he didn't, even after she raised the ends of his lips into a forced smile. But, in the end, she was glad she did. Resting her head on her soft pillow, she reminisced. 'This,' she thought smiling, 'is the first connection I've made with Ulquiorra.'

-------------------------------------------

Hands safely tucked in his pockets; Ulquiorra patrolled the numerous hallways of Las Noches, contemplating what had happened during his last moments with Orihime earlier that day. His chest burned, a sensation he had never witnessed before. Without hesitation, he quickly opened his haori, feeling his hollow hole. "…nothing is there…" Ulquiorra mumbled.

"It's a feeling, dumbass," Grimmjaw said, appearing behind Ulquiorra.

Turning around, Ulquiorra frowned. "…a feeling?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"I don't need you to repeat what I said, I know what I said, so listen carefully so I don't have to repeat," Grimmjaw turned around, walking off, "I don't know why I'm guiding you…but I'll just tell 'ya, it's 'cuz I think it's totally pathetic how oblivious you're being, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra began walking off as well, "as I also see how I do not need to pay any heed to you, Grimmjaw."

Scoffing in the distance Grimmjaw turned around to see Ulquiorra's shadow inch farther and farther away from sight. "All arrancar can _feel_, we can all taste, and we can all smell. You know you can as well. You just deny the simple fact." Grimmjaw frowned, "and he calls me the dumbass. The bastard can't even accept such a simple fact."

"You know, Grimmjaw…I think that's the first time I've ever heard you make a statement that's actually quite true," a voice said.

Chuckling, Grimmjaw nodded, "damn right, Noitra. …wait…what?! Get back here, 'ya little bitch! It's not the first time I've made sense!"

As Noitra ran away laughing, Grimmjaw trailed him, growling furiously.

"I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Not until 'ya catch me first! Ha ha ha!"

-------------------------------------------

Alone once again, Ulquiorra closed his eyes. He didn't need them, all he needed to see were his ears and the soft footsteps he made after each step he placed on the ground.

He walked for what seemed to be forever. As he walked, he thought. He thought of everything that happened in his life, during his life as a human, as a boy to a man, as a shinigami, as an arrancar, when he was with the other arrancar, when he first had to retrieve Orihime, and when he was with Orihime today. After just being with her for a whole week, although he did not show it, he was slowly beginning to change. Never would he have ever allowed a person, much less a human girl to touch his face, or to sit less than an inch away from him. The woman even had the ferocity to touch her forehead to his! Had she no shame? No thought of personal space? Did she even know what could have if she had done such an action to another arrancar? If not under the protection of himself and Aizen, she would have been ripped to shreds in an instant.

"…I think too much…" Ulquiorra thought out loud.

A chuckle was heard. "Developing schizophrenia, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra did not have to turn around and face the person who had spoken to know whom it was. "Yammy. Meeting like this…how quaint."

Yammy grinned and walked up to Ulquiorra, stopping when he was at his side. "Yeah, the only thing is that our meetings will lessen since you've been assigned to watch over that human girl."

"Yes…it is indeed quite a loss."

Yammy uttered a grunt and bid Ulquiorra a final good bye. "Well, see ya later partner. We've gotta kill some meddlesome shiniga-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki and his companions?" Ulquiorra asked. His interest with the young replacement shinigami was undeniable.

"Nope. Just some low-ranked shinigami," Yammy frowned.

"…pity."

Grinning, Yammy agreed. "Agreed, shinigami that can't even put up a good fight…deserve to die."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "Trash, every last one of them…"

"It'll be no fun; I don't know why Aizen didn't allow me to go alone. I could probably smash their heads in within a second."

"Do not question Aizen and his decisions, Yammy. Do not overestimate yourself as well. Remember this well," Ulquiorra said.

'Kiss up,' Yammy thought, 'heh, no wonder he's Aizen's most trusted arrancar out of the lot of us…' Playing with his fingers, Yammy glanced at Ulquiorra, "yeah well…okay, then. See 'ya." With his last sentence, Yammy disappeared.

'When Ichigo invades Hueco Mundo…I must be there to destroy him. I will be the one to fight him. As I will also be the one to kill him,' Ulquiorra thought, retreating into his estate.

-------------------------------------------

END of CHAPTER TWO

:( Sorry that this was short. But thank you very much for the people who reviewed. :D Even if it's just three…it really made me happy since I really thought I'd be getting no reviews at all! Heh, heh. Well, I'll review as soon as I receive more reviews. Uhhh…so yeah. Thank you! Oh, and forgive me for the grammar or spelling mistakes. D: I'm quite the terrible speller.


	3. Chapter 3: Ulquiorra, COOK!

**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Orihime

**Summary**: Ulquiorra's new mission is to make Orihime love him. Love between a human and an arrancar is forbidden. Ulquiorra is known for making wise decisions. But will his decision of his relationship with Orihime lead to his death?

**Rating**: M for a definite lemon/lime…:O Why don't I just call it a sex scene, eh? xD There, that was much easier.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach…if I did, I'd probably make Orihime become an Arrancar and live happily ever after with Ulquiorra. :D However, I do own this story plot. Steal it, and I swear, you won't live it down. D:

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Ulquiorra, COOK!**

-------------------------------------------

'When Ichigo invades Hueco Mundo…I must be there to destroy him. I will be the one to fight him. As I will also be the one to kill him,' Ulquiorra thought, retreating into his estate.

-------------------------------------------

"Man, there's never anything to do here!" Orihime whined, jumping up and down on the bed. "Nothing interesting ever happens! Ow!" screeched the young woman, cradling her head as her toes scrunched up together. "…never knew the ceiling was so low," she muttered, continuing to care to the bump on her head.

As soon as the pain went away Orihime began to pace around the room like her childhood hero, Sherlock Holmes. Rubbing her chin, Orihime thought aloud, "they should create a remote control. Like, if I press a button with Ulquiorra's face on it, he'll instantly be transported here!" She snapped her fingers, coming to a conclusion. "I should request Aizen to make a remote control for me!" Lying back down on her bed, Orihime waited for Ulquiorra to deliver her breakfast again. "When he comes to bring me breakfast, I'll ask him to bring me to Aizen," she planned.

-------------------------------------------

As Orihime had expected, Ulquiorra brought her breakfast.

"Do I have to eat the same thing over and over and over and over and over again?" Orihime asked. Ulquiorra watched silently as her lips twisted up in disgust. "Humans do get sick and tired of things if they eat it a lot, you know."

Ulquiorra frowned, "Unfortunately you have to eat this food. If humans do get sick from such pathetic reasons…you humans are truly an insignificant race."

"We aren't insignificant, we just don't like doing the same things over and over again. The food never has any taste! It's un - unique! Who's the cook anyway, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra looked at her and gave her his somewhat melancholic answer, "…me."

Orihime gasped, her eyes widened and her brows knitted together. 'Shhhiiiittt…' was all she could think.

"Your expression tells me you are quite embarrassed," Ulquiorra said, his eyes shifted from Orihime's embarrassed face to the food he held in his arms. "My cooking is not that awful, is it?"

Orihime placed her hands on her hips. "Do you want an honest answer?"

Ulquiorra nodded slowly, as if he was not sure if he wanted to hear her honest answer.

"It's horrible. Terrible. An abomination to food of all kinds and ages," Orihime said, her eyes showed no hesitation, but pure determination.

Ouch. If Ulquiorra had a heart, it would have pierced him. Ulquiorra said nothing, but opened the door and placed the food on the counter as he always did. "Come," he said.

Orihime looked surprised and did as she was told. "Uh..uhm…sure!" And so Orihime ran up to Ulquiorra and walked with him, side by side.

"Say, Ulquiorra, where are we going?"

"To the kitchen. You do know how to cook, Orihime?" Although Ulquiorra asked a question, to Orihime it sounded more like a statement.

Nodding, Orihime grinned. "Just wait until you taste my culinary cooking masterpieces!" She grabbed his right arm and started to run, "I can't wait!"

Ulquiorra frowned and wiggled his arm out of her grasp. "Don-"

Orihime grabbed his arm again and started to run once more. "If I'm going to eat breakfast, we have to hurry, Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra glared at Orihime. "One, Orihime, you are to never interrupt me when I am speaking. Two, you are to never grab me unless the time calls for it."

Orihime frowned and whined. "But I'm hungry! Really hungry! If that's not an emergency, I don't know what is!"

"If it is such an emergency," Ulquiorra started, "then I guess I have no choice." He picked Orihime up bridal style; his right arm supported her back while his left supported the back of her knees. Without a word Ulquiorra sped towards the kitchen.

"Too fast! Too fast!" Orihime screamed. Her arms, which were tightly wrapped around Ulquiorra's neck, could rival the likeness of that of a death grip. 'Oh God, oh God, I'm going to die…' Orihime thought, closing her eyes, thinking of the worse.

'The faster I get to the damn kitchen the faster Orihime releases me from her death grip,' Ulquiorra thought, running faster.

As Ulquiorra rushed her to the kitchen he almost ran into quite a lot of other arrancar. 'This is most definitely the strangest morning I have ever had in Las Noches,' Ulquiorra thought. 'Ever since Orihime came, everything has been so hectic and diverse. Not one day goes by where everything is different and out of place. A strange effect she has on us…'

"Hey! Watch it, Ulquiorra!"

"Sorry! And good morning to you!" Orihime called out.

"Fuck! Bitch! I'm not fucking road kill, you bastard!"

"Good morning, Grimmjaw!" Orihime smiled.

"Ooh, what's this? A secret rendezvous?"

"Nope! We're going to the kitchen!" Orihime replied.

"Running around with that girl looks like it is a lot more fun than the time I had killing those shinigami last night, partner!"

"…"

"Hm, would you look at that? Ulquiorra, carrying a human woman… It's such a ludicrous idea! Scandalous! Scandalous I say! … I really must be dreaming…"

"Okay, then. Good night again, Stark!"

"…I presume you are a morning person, Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked after they passed the arrancar estates.

Orihime beamed, "no."

Ulquiorra's brow rose slightly. "No?"

"Yup. I'm a morning, afternoon, evening, night and all the in between person," Orihime said.

" …you are indeed a very lively and energetic person, Orihime," Ulquiorra said, he himself was slightly in awe, although he'd never admit it.

Orihime beamed at Ulquiorra, her eyes sparkled and danced with an emotion Ulquiorra deciphered as…joy? "You commented me! You actually said something nice about me!" She laughed jovially, "thank you very much, Ulquiorra!"

Geez, it was as if Ulquiorra had given her the world with what her reaction was like. But Ulquiorra said nothing and continued to run. He was having a little trouble with the ends of his lips, however. They just wanted to curl up on their own. And, to make a long story short, it did. This action however, went noticed by Orihime.

She pointed at Ulquiorra's lips, "you…you're smiling, Ulquiorra!"

Frowning, Ulquiorra retorted, "I am not."

Seeing his frown, Orihime beamed. "Remember what I told you about smiling, Ulquiorra?" She unwrapped her hands from his neck and placed them on his face. "Just lift your lips up forward and…" Orihime used her two pointer fingers to raise Ulquiorra's lips. "…you have yourself an academy award winning smile!"

Ulquiorra looked down at the fingers at the ends of his lips and wondered why he didn't swat them away. He sighed, "move those fingers or I will bite them off."

Instantly Orihime removed her fingers from his face. "Geez, such a sour puss."

'Why do you think I'm that way?' Ulquiorra so badly wanted to say. Unfortunately for him, the only thing he said was, "so you are the happy puss?"

Orihime cocked her head to the side, resting it on Ulquiorra's chest. "No, see, I'm the happy angel and you," she said, staring into Ulquiorra's emerald eyes, "are the evil fiend who won't let the happy angel help him smile."

Ulquiorra's seemingly inaudible retort could have been mistaken for a snort. "Evil fiend? What if he just does not wish to smile?"

Orihime frowned, Ulquiorra's reply seemed to be so sad, his tone screamed hurt and pain. "Why would a person such as he not wish to smile?"

"Simply because he is evil, a fiend. Nothing more and nothing less."

"But the happy angel shows the evil fiend how much of a good heart he has. In the end, the evil fiend only needed a friend. Nothing more and nothing less," Orihime replied, unsure if Ulquiorra really thought of himself as the evil fiend she had talked about earlier.

"Then…what does the evil fiend do?"

"Well, he—"

"We're here," Ulquiorra cut her off before she could finish. "The kitchen. Follow me, Orihime," Ulquiorra said, leading her into the gigantic chamber.

Orihime gasped in awe as she saw what the chamber revealed. There were hallways of ingredients, shelves on top of shelves that were lined with pots and pans, too many spice cabinets for Orihime to count, a cutting board that was almost as big as Orihime herself, stoves, ovens, and even a microwave, even though the design wasn't exactly the same as the one she had back at home. "This…is your kitchen?" she squeaked. Orihime sighed dreamily, "it's like heaven…"

Ulquiorra scrutinized at her ecstatic expression, "…it is?"

"It is…" Grabbing a knife, Orihime laughed manically as she tied on her trademark bandana. "Now to get started!" Orihime declared. "Ulquiorra! Bring me that big pot over there near that big pot!"

Ulquiorra glared at Orihime. "Could you be any more descriptive, Orihime?"

Not bothering to look back at the indecisive Ulquiorra, Orihime replied, "yeah, just get the pot that's bigger than the big pot."

Frowning, Ulquiorra grabbed the largest pot he could find and placed it on the stovetop. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I need 3 sticks of leet, 2 sticks of butter, 4 pieces of bread," Orihime paused, "and a glass of water…make that two for the both of us."

Ulquiorra groaned. It was going to be a long day, a long day indeed.

-------------------------------------------

"Okay, feast your eyes on this, Ulquiorra! What do you think? Tasty, huh? I believe I've outdone myself this time as well!" Orihime said triumphantly.

Ulquiorra took a look inside the simmering pot and sniffed. The only thoughts he had were:

My

God

This

Stench…

…It

Is

So…

…Putrid…

"…do you really intend to eat this…thing?" Ulquiorra asked. His nose twitched in disgust.

Orihime smiled and breathed in. The putrid scent, as Ulquiorra declared it seemed to be quite a wondrous scent from the way Orihime wafted it in. "Of course I'm going to eat it! Doesn't it smell amazing?" Orihime lifted off the cover completely, letting the smell drift in the air, much to Ulquiorra's displeasure, "I'll bet it tastes amazing too!" Orihime lifted a spoon, poured it into the soup and held it up to her lips.

"No, wait, Orihime. You need to blow on it first!" Ulquiorra said, knocking the spoon away from her lips, and in doing so, the hot liquid splattered on Orihime's arm.

"Ow! O wow o wow o wow!" Orihime cried. "It burns!"

Ulquiorra frowned and took her arm, ripping off the excess clothing so he could fully examine the burn. Orihime hissed as his finger slowly touched the already swelling would. "Stand up," Ulquiorra ordered as he walked Orihime over the sink. He turned the faucet slowly so that the water level was gentle enough to clean her wound.

Ulquiorra examined Orihime's face. Her eyes were glossy, her face had remnants of dried tears and her arm was beginning to turn red.

"…I'm sorry," Ulquiorra said, his eyes were cast down so Orihime couldn't read them.

Smiling, Orihime leaned her head on Ulquiorra's arm, "it's okay. Imagine what would have happened if you hadn't have done what you did! I would have burned my lips! Then I never would have been able to face anyone, with blisters on my lips and all." She punched Ulquiorra playfully on the arm, "I'd look like a big 'ol fish then, wouldn't I? Everyone would call me fish lips!"

"Even though I know you are trying to cheer me up…you really do have a dry sense of humor, Orihime."

Orihime glared at Ulquiorra, "and this is what I get for trying to lighten up the mood." Orihime smiled and stuck out her tongue playfully, "jerk."

-------------------------------------------

END of CHAPTER THREE

I do feel that I am going quite fast with their relationship…BUT ALAS MY READERS. The good and bone shattering and mouth chattering and heart clenching and 'off your seat' moments will be coming soon. You have no IDEA what's in store for you… The many twists and turns and plots that will make your stomach churn. I promise you'll love it so much, you're nose will touch the screen it's so interesting! (Or not. Lmfao. xD) So keep reading and reviewing! Thank you for reading and staying. :D


	4. Chapter 4: Ulquiorra's Past Pt1

**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Orihime

**Summary**: Ulquiorra's new mission is to make Orihime love him. Love between a human and an arrancar is forbidden. Ulquiorra is known for making wise decisions. But will his decision of his relationship with Orihime lead to his death?

**Rating**: M for a definite lemon/lime…:O Why don't I just call it a sex scene, eh? xD There, that was much easier.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach…if I did, I'd probably make Orihime become an Arrancar and live happily ever after with Ulquiorra. :D However, I do own this story plot. Steal it, and I swear, you won't live it down. D:

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Ulquiorra's Past Pt.1**

-------------------------------------------

Orihime glared at Ulquiorra, "and this is what I get for trying to lighten up the mood." Orihime smiled and stuck out her tongue playfully, "jerk."

-------------------------------------------

"Orihime, you…were crying earlier, were you not?" Ulquiorra asked.

Nodding her head while she feverishly devoured her food, she replied, "yup, I most certainly was!"

"You cry because you are sad, correct?"

"Mm… Sometimes. People can cry because they're sad, or happy, or if they just want to cry," Orihime replied, dipping her bread into the foul smelling soup, and then slathering it with wasabi.

"Tears of joy and tears of sadness?"

"Mmhmm… That reminds me, Ulquiorra," Orihime said, her eyes met his. "Why is it that you have such a sad face?"

"..sad? In meaning pathetic?" Ulquiorra's brow rose, beckoning her to continue.

Waving her hands frantically, Orihime's face turned red from embarrassment. "Uhhh… No! No, no, no, no, no! What I meant to say is, why does it look like you're crying! You have a lovely face. Honest!"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and smirked. "Lovely?" he asked as his eyes opened again.

"Yes! You have a very handsome face, it's not pathetic at all!"

"…I give you my thanks for your rather…insightful opinion," Ulquiorra said. Although he seemed unfazed by Orihime's comment, inside he was cheering. Inside, his chest began to tingle again. The moment he felt the tingling sensation, his right hand immediately moved to cover his chest.

"Heartburn?" Orihime asked. She stopped eating and crawled over to Ulquiorra.

Scoffing, Ulquiorra dismissed the tone of worry in her question. "I have no heart. All I have is a hole, a void. Have you forgotten, Orihime?" He opened his haori a little so she could see the hollow hole that replaced his heart.

Orihime's face saddened and her eyes suddenly lost its usual sparkle. Her hand moved to touch Ulquiorra's hollow hole. And strangely, he let her. "…it must be so hard…" Orihime said. Ulquiorra turned to meet her gaze as her voice began to waver.

Ulquiorra scrutinized at the woman who lay before him. Undoubtedly she was on the verge of tears, yet none fell from her eyes. Sighing, Ulquiorra covered her hand with his. "It seems you are quite interested to know my past," Ulquiorra said.

Looking up to meet Ulquiorra's eyes, Orihime's expression changed from deeply depressed to surprise. "But I hadn't even sa-"

"If you want to hear, listen…" Ulquiorra retorted.

"Yes, sir!" Orihime whispered, giving him her full attention. No longer on the verge of crying, Orihime criss crossed her legs and leaned her head on Ulquiorra's chest, her hand still trapped under his.

-------------------------------------------

(A/N: Okay, his past will NOT be written in italicize, because GOD SO HELP ME I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE'S PASTS ARE WRITTEN SLANTED. Therefore, Ulquiorra's past will be written NORMALLY. Ulquiorra's past is sort of gloomy and violent, just a brief warning. :))

"Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, wake up!" a gentle, feminine voice called.

A young boy awoke, but did not open his eyes.

"Wake up, sleepy head," the voice called again.

The young boy muffled a small giggle as he felt the person sit down on his bed, ruffling his hair.

"If this little boy will not wake up, I guess I have no choice but to…"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he sprang up from the sudden contact of the woman's hands to the sides of his body.

"…tickle you!" the woman laughed as her son loudly laughed as well.

"Stop! Mommy! It…it tickles! Mom! It tickl-it hurts! It hurts!" Ulquiorra cried, and continued to laugh.

"Okay, my little man, breakfast is downstairs," she said. The woman stopped tickling her son and kissed his forehead. "Do you want to go shopping today?"

The young boy's face brightened as he jumped up and down on his bed, "would I? Would I?"

The woman smiled again. "Hurry, because if you don't march over to your bathroom and get ready, " her face turned solemn, "you're just going to have to stay home." She smiled again, "so march, soldier!"

Ulquiorra giggled and climbed down his bed. "Yes, ma'am!" He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and closed the bathroom door behind him. "Hey, mom," he called out, the water was running, "can I buy something for you?"

"Depends what it is, darling," his mother called back.

Ulquiorra's wide smile widened, "it's a secret, mom!"

"Oh, all right," Ulquiorra's mother said, pouting. "You little secret keeper!" she teased.

"Mmm mmmtt!" Ulquiorra mumbled, his toothbrush still in his mouth.

After Ulquiorra had finished brushing his teeth, he followed his mother, intertwining his hands in hers. "Mommy, guess what?" From there, they both took their leave from his room, walking down the wide hallway of their home.

His mother looked down, confused. "What?"

Ulquiorra looked up, grinning widely, "I love you, mommy."

The woman stopped walking and crouched down so she was eye level to Ulquiorra. She pinched Ulquiorra's cheek gently and smiled, "guess what?"

Ulquiorra cocked his head to the side, confused. "I don't know, mommy."

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too, Ulquiorra." She stood up tall, picked up the young boy and held him bridal style. "Are you ready for another adventure, my fair princess?"

Ulquiorra frowned. "Mommy! I thought you said I'd be the prince charming! Plus! …I'm not a girl…"

Grinning, the woman said, "okay then, my fair prince."

"Put me down! Put me down right now! I'll show you who can carry who, mom!" Ulquiorra said.

"Oh, okay," she said as she sat down. "Now carry me, my brave, prince charming," she said, stretching out her arm dramatically.

"Yes, fair princess!" Ulquiorra shouted, trying to lift her, but to no avail. He stopped trying and frowned. "You need to stop eating so much, fair princess. You weight a ton!"

Ulquiorra's mother frowned and scoffed. "At least I don't weigh a gram!"

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to say something, but closed it eventually. "What's a… gram, mom?"

Ulquiorra's mother laughed heartily, "a gram weighs about the same as a penny!"

Ulquiorra frowned cutely, "but mommy, I weight more than a penny. My classmate Grimmy picked me up and tried to throw me. He couldn't though," Ulquiorra said, beaming, "Grimmy said I weight more than a cow! He said so himself!"

Raising a brow, the woman grinned, "Grimmjaw said you're as heavy as a cow?" She laughed and rubbed her cheek against Ulquiorra's. "So my big man's as heavy as a cow?" Picking up Ulquiorra, the woman playfully fell down to her knees, "uuuuggghhh! You really are as heavy as a cow! I-I think you're weight is killing me! Noooooo!" Ulquiorra's mother closed her eyes for a dramatic effect.

Ulquiorra jumped out of his mother's arms. "No, mom! It's okay, now! You aren't carrying me anymore!" He started to panic, thinking that he had actually wounded her.

Opening her eyes, "gotcha, you little rascal!" And once more she began to tickle Ulquiorra until he couldn't laugh anymore.

"S-stop! Ah hahahah! Ah hah hah," Ulquiorra chortled.

"Alright, alright. Time to eat breakfast, then we're off, okay?"

"Okie dokie!"

-------------------------------------------

The young Ulquiorra happily skipped, in his hand was his mother's. "Mommy, why do I have to go to school today?"

Walking beside her son, she answered, "because I need you to be my smart, little boy, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra frowned, "what's the point with being smart, anyway?"

"Well, if you're really, really smart, Ulquiorra, you can get a good job and have anything you want."

His young eyes widened and sparkled in the sunlight. "Anything, mommy?"

The tall woman nodded. "Here we are, Ulquiorra, school."

Ulquiorra let go of his mother's hand and frowned. "But I hate school…"

The woman crouched down and caressed his cheek. "Why?"

His frown deepened, "because everyone teases me and calls me names."

Ulquiorra's mother frowned deeply, "oh really? Who does such things to my brave, little boy?"

"Grimmjaw! He always teases me, mommy! He always calls me mommy's little boy," he whined.

Snapping her fingers, the woman grinned, "there's nothing wrong with being my little boy, Ulquiorra. You'll always be mommy's little boy. And if Grimmjaw teases you again, tell me and I'll talk to his parents, okay?"

Ulquiorra's frown turned upside down as his smile widened. "Okay, mommy! I love you!" Ulquiorra said as he kissed his mother on her cheek and vanished into the classroom.

The woman stood up and felt her cheek where her son had kissed her; it was still warm. "My little boy, my brave, son…I'm so sorry…"

"Are you ready to accept your punishment, trash?" a voice called out.

Turning around, her vision was blurred. "Knock the bitch out," the same voice commanded.

"Wha—" was the only thing Ulquiorra's mother uttered before someone punched her in the gut, blacking her out.

-------------------------------------------

END of CHAPTER FOUR

Okay, before ANY questions arise. No, Ulquiorra's past is NOT REAL. I simply made it up, thinking that this would be how his past was. Yes, it is quite sad… But uhm… Yeah. Everything you have read is entirely fictional and made up by me. xD Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5: Ulquiorra's Past Pt2

**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Orihime

**Summary**: Ulquiorra's new mission is to make Orihime love him. Love between a human and an arrancar is forbidden. Ulquiorra is known for making wise decisions. But will his decision of his relationship with Orihime lead to his death?

**Rating**: M for a definite lemon/lime…:O Why don't I just call it a sex scene, eh? xD There, that was much easier.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach…if I did, I'd probably make Orihime become an Arrancar and live happily ever after with Ulquiorra. :D However, I do own this story plot. Steal it, and I swear, you won't live it down. D:

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: Ulquiorra's Past Pt.2**

-------------------------------------------

"Are you ready to accept your punishment, trash?" a voice called out.

Turning around, her vision was blurred. "Knock the bitch out," the same voice commanded.

"Wha—" was the only thing Ulquiorra's mother uttered before someone punched her in the gut, blacking her out.

-------------------------------------------

"You know, that little kid will come lookin' for his mother, Genryuusai," said the man carrying the woman.

Looking back, his eyes ablaze, the other man growled deeply, "you do know better than to question my actions, Ichiko. Besides, that young kid possesses quite a lot of spiritual energy…his mother being a shinigami and all." The man looked back, his black shinigami uniform swayed with the wind. "Are you sure you want to be the one doing this? …After all, you are their…family. I would think carrying out such a mission would be rather difficult for a person in a position such as yours."

"A mission is a mission, Genryuusai…even if it means killing my own wife…I will do so," Ichiko answered.

"Such dedication…will earn you a promotion," Genryuusai chuckled.

"Heh, I don't need a promotion. A young prodigy who mastered bankai, kido and possess the Soul Society's best swordsmanship…a promotion is simply not needed."

"You have quite a huge ego, Ichiko. Is that why the woman in your arms married you?" Genryuusai asked, glancing at nearby clocks to check the time.

Ichiko glanced down at the woman within in arms, and for a brief moment, his eyes held longing. "…no," he began; his emerald eyes blinked away, "she married me because there seemed to be no reason to not marry."

"No love?" Genryuusai asked.

"Yes…so much I felt suffocated within it. When I was with Deitera, I felt so alive."

"It seems like you are beginning to regret accepting this mission, Ichiko."

"No…I simply agreed to this mission because I will not allow another person other than myself to kill my own family…" Ichiko answered.

"I see. Well, it's about time your kid's school ends. We'll wait here for him to pick up on our scent." Genryuusai said down on a near bench. "It might take a while, though," he said, fishing out a book from inside his haori, "so you might want to do something to pass time."

Ichiko carefully placed Deitera on the bench next to Genryuusai and sat on her side. "For the time being…I won't need anything to pass time…"

Genryuusai sighed and stood up. "I'll leave you and your unconscious wife alone."

Ichiko watched Genryuusai leave the premises and whispered his thanks, "thank you…old friend." Gazing down at the woman whose head rested on his lap, he entangled his fingers in her hair, relishing the softness he had not felt in years. Pristine tears began to fall down his face, "…I'm so sorry Deitera…I do not ask for forgiveness as I never will…for after everything is done, my love…I'll enter the second afterlife with you." He forced a smile and took her hand in his. "Your hand is so cold, now that I grasp it so firmly in my own…" He bent down and kissed his wife's cheek, "then we'll be together forever…just as we had promised back then oh so long ago…"

-------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ulquiorra, mommy's little boy," Grimmjaw jeered. "Are you going to help your mommy cook dinner tonight?"

Ulquiorra fidgeted, his hands were balled into two fists. "Yes! I am mommy's little boy, Grimmy! And I _will_ help her cook dinner today! Be-be-because I love my mommy and she loves me! Because I'm her special little boy!" Ulquiorra shouted.

Grimmjaw sneered. "You've got more guts than I thought, Ulquiorra." He walked up to Ulquiorra and gently smacked him on the back. Smirking, Grimmjaw said, "you've got what it takes to be an acquaintance of mine, squirt. Besides…"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "A-acquaintance? Besides?"

Grimmjaw continued to walk towards his mother, "I'm the better mommy's boy than you are, heh heh."

Ulquiorra frowned, "are not!"

"Am too!"

"Hmph!" Ulquiorra crossed his arms and went off in search of his mother. "Where did mommy go…?"

"Do you really want to know, kid?" Genryuusai asked, casually walking down the sidewalk, turning a page in his seemingly interesting book. His short black hair swayed with the breeze.

"Mommy said not to talk to strangers, mister!" Ulquiorra said, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"Heh, you already are, kid. By your mother…by any chance do you mean Deitera?"

Ulquiorra gazed up at the young man, "how do you know mommy's name?"

"I didn't know until today, kid. Your father was the one who told me."

"Father?" Ulquiorra inquired, he looked down and played with his feet. "…I have no one to call father, mister…"

"Bull shit, young one. He's over at the park, with your mother."

"Mommy?!"

"I do not want to repeat myself. But yeah, he's wearing the same outfit as I am. Black kimono. Emerald eyes just like yours. Mid length black hair just like yours. If you want to have a family reunion…I say you should go there. Or, if you just want to see your mother, I guess. I'll be on my way then…" Genryuusai shrugged.

Ulquiorra grabbed the man's pants and smiled. "Thank you a lot mister!" He bid the stranger a farewell and quickly ran towards the neighborhood park.

-------------------------------------------

Genryuusai turned back and watched Ulquiorra run towards the park. 'So the kid does have a lot of spiritual power…Not many kids can see shinigami such as myself,' he thought. Looking up at the clouds, he watched as they moved with the flow if the wind. 'If only that woman hadn't committed such a fatal sin…maybe she and Ichiko and their son could have lived in harmony with the Soul Society…but as real as reality gets, there is no such thing as the perfect future…'

-------------------------------------------

"MOMMY!" Ulquiorra cried. Spotting two figures on a nearby bench, he forced his short legs to run faster; the two figures began to become clearer. One was a man and the other figure was that of a woman. "Mommy!"

Ichiko woke from his light nap. His emerald eyes met that of Ulquiorra's. "You must be…" he began.

"..daddy…" Ulquiorra finished. He skidded, and walked slowly to the man in front of him. "…daddy…?"

Ichiko placed a hand underneath Deitera's head and gently moved it off his lap so he could get up. He stretched his legs. "Heh, you must be Ulquiorra, huh?" He walked toward Ulquiorra and bent down, eye level to Ulquiorra. "You've even got my emerald eyes, son." He smiled and gently pinched Ulquiorra's cheek.

Ulquiorra's eyes began to water and he quickly wiped away his tears with his sleeve. "…daddy…" Ulquiorra repeated, his voice quivering from shock.

"Shh…shh.." Ichiko said, embracing Ulquiorra. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you and your mother…"

"But…mommy…you're daddy? But why is mommy sleeping?"

"She's sleeping because she's—"

"Ulquiorra!" Deitera called. Her eyes shifted and remained staring at the man with her son. "…Ichiko…"

Ichiko turned his head, his eyes downcast. "Hello, Deitera."

Ulquiorra's head rested in the crevice of Ichiko's neck. "He's my daddy, mommy…" Ulquiorra's body went limp and he fell unconscious.

"Ulquiorra!" Deitera said worriedly.

"Don't worry…he just fell unconscious from shock…" Ichiko replied as a sense of relief washed over Deitera's face. He picked up the sleeping Ulquiorra and placed him on the bench next to the one Deitera occupied. Eyes remaining on his sleeping son, Ichiko began. "you do know why I've come here, right?"

Deitera frowned and stared at the soil under her feet. "I've always known this day would come, Ichiko. However, I never thought it could come so soon… Neither did I think that you would be the one to carry out a mission such as this."

"I opted for this mission," Ichiko blankly replied. "Besides, you know how meticulous the higher powers of Soul Society are – they want the best of the best to carry out missions such as these."

"So you were chosen and accepted?"

"I had no choice."

"…I see"

"…"

"You plan to kill me?"

"I've always intended to do so, Deitera…"

"Always?..."

"Deitera…I knew from the moment I married you that you would abandon your duties to save others around you. It's in your blood to be noble and humble to others. I knew you'd leave to save our son… It was all…just a matter of time."

"So you analyzed me and knew my actions before I carried them out?"

Ichiko frowned, "don't be so logical. I just made pre assumptions. Never did I analyze you, Deitera…"

"Never…?"

"Can't believe your own husband?" Ichiko muttered. His eyes searched hers, "I…I really loved you, Deitera…and I still do…"

Deitera closed her eyes, unable to match the intensity of Ichiko. She slowly sank to the ground; her shoulders began to shake as she whimpered, shedding tears.

"I deserve to die with you…so with one go, Deitera…I'll kill you and you'll kill me…" Ichiko whispered. He drew his sword.

"What…about Ulquiorra?! I can't leave him all alone in this world, Ichiko!" Deitera growled, her motherly instinct taking over her calm exterior. Digging in her purse, Deitera fished out her Chappy Soul candy. Popping a candy in her mouth, her soul was pushed out as her gigai. She drew her sword, "get my son away from here…please take him somewhere safe…and take care of yourself as well, Konari…"

"I will, Deitera," Konari said. And bidding a quick farewell, Konari, the replacement soul in Deitera nodded and ran off with Ulquiorra.

Ichiko watched as Konari ran off with his son. "Prepare yourself, Deitera…Strike with thunder…" Ichiko slid his hand over his blade, blood began to drip down, "take my strength and make it yours…Haiyate." Ichiko's sword began to glow as 4 spikes grew out of the tips of his sword.

Deitera's eyes burned with power. "Don't get cocky, Ichiko…Leap and tear…" Deitera grounded her feet; keeping her grip firm, "explode…Mehitsu." Deitera's sword split into two daggers, half the size of Ichiko's blade. "As you know, Mehitsu allows my movements to be more agile, allowing me to strike swiftly and cut precisely."

Ichiko grinned, "how could I not know? We constantly fought against each other during our time in the Soul Academy. As you know, my Haiyate allows me to rip and tear with immense power. I've been practicing everyday…ever since you left, Deitera… So unlike back then… Now my Haiyate deals nearly 45 percent more damage than it did back then."

"…Let's finish this…"

"…ever since you abandoned me…"

"…we will end it…"

"Today, right now."

The second Ichiko muttered his last word, Deitera vanished from her spot and reappeared behind him, slashing him near his shoulder blade, blood splattered on her face. Ichiko's hand immediately moved to caress his wound. Growling, Ichiko scanned the area, searching for where Deitera was hiding. Tree leaves blew past Ichiko, tickling his face as he concentrated on the different noises. If there was one thing he learned from fighting with Deitera when they were younger, it was that whenever she was about to attack, she breathed in loudly and held it as she slashed.

'There!' he thought. Ichiko turned around and slashed blindly.

"…Ahhh!" Deitera gasped as Ichiko's blade contacted her abdomen, slashing it deeply. "GOD!" she screamed.

Ichiko frowned and pointed his spiked blade at her face. "The next time I strike you…you will be immobilized, Deitera."

Deitera felt her wound, "shit…you magnetized it…"

"Surely you knew what these four spikes are for…The first spike magnetizes the where it hits. The second is also magnetized and is drawn to the wound. It leaks a liquid that immobilizes the human body within a minute. The third makes your blood boil, causing you to scream in pain; you won't be able to think straight, your judgment becomes clouded as fear and trepidation envelopes your senses. When the fourth spike hits your body…heh, you don't need to know…" Ichiko ruffled his hair. "So, let's end this already…"

Deitera frowned, "…let's…" She twirled her blades and prepared herself for another strike.

Ichiko lunged forward, his blade swung, but missed as Deitera jumped up, landing on his sword.

"Missed me, Ichi," Deitera teased, slashing both of his outstretched arms.

"Ow…FUCK!" Ichiko screeched, blood seeped from his wounds, soaking into the soil underneath him. He jumped up after Deitera and attacked her, his sword hitting the same area where it had stricken first.

Deitera froze instantly, unable to move her limbs. "…you…actually…" she whispered, shock, fear and anxiety graced her face as she fell down.

Ichiko frowned as he grabbed her before she hit the ground. He placed her on the ground, "Deitera…the moment my blade pierces your body…pierce me right here…" Ichiko grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. Deitera's eyes widened and opened her mouth to speak but was soon silenced by Ichiko's words. "Yes…we'll…die together…"

"Ichiko…as usual…you forgot I can't move my limbs…"

"…Heh, I guess you're right…" Ichiko pressed his forehead against Deitera's and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her skin against his. "The time has come…"

Deitera's breathing hitched. "B-but who will take care of Ulquiorra…? What will become of my son?..."

"…our son…" Ichiko corrected cockily. Ichiko buried his face in the crevice of Deitera's neck. "Genryuusai…my fellow friend is going to raise him…"

Deitera's eyes widened. "Konari!"

"…"

"Was he tracking Konari?! Did he kill her?!"

"How…could I know…?"

"I can't die! Ulquiorra…he needs me…My child needs me…You can't kill me yet, Ichiko…our son…he needs…"

"Ichiko…I came to see if you finished the job," a voice said. "But apparently you're too busy…catching up on things with your wife…" The voice sneered. "I guess if you've gotta get a job done, you've gotta get it done yourself, eh? Well, since that woman is immobilized, that makes her easy prey."

Ichiko frantically looked for the voice, shielding Deitera with his body. "Kill her and you kill me as well," Ichiko growled.

Deitera gazed up at Ichiko, scrutinizing at his protective face. "…why?"

Ichiko frowned sadly, "because no matter what you did…Deitera…I've always still lov—" Ichiko's words were cut short as a blade extended and pierced through his heart and through Deitera's as well.

Ichiko's emerald eyes dimmed, his pupils dilated as he fell limp on her body, dead. Pristine tears fell from Deitera's eyes and mixed with her blood as they dripped down her face.

"I…I'm so sorry I fled…"

"Still not dead, eh?" the voice mocked. The man twisted his blade, turning it around as the woman screamed in pain. He watched as she balled up a shaky fist and slowly closed her eyes.

"…I still love you too, Ichik…" Deitera's head turned to her right, blood dripping out of her mouth as the soft breeze dried her bloodied tears.

The hidden man turned around. "And so the deed is done," he said, a wide, fox grin widened as he vanished from the scene of dead reunited lovers.

"What a fitting ending for those two shinigami…"

-------------------------------------------

END of CHAPTER FIVE

Okay, Ulquiorra's past as a child is done. And now we all know how Ulquiorra became parentless and why he's so lonely. Just a reminder, Deitera and Ichiko and their blades, Haiyate and Mehitsu are created by me and are not REAL. And uhh yea…I'm sorry if you got annoyed that there was hardly any Ulquiorra in this but…this is Ulquiorra's dreaded past. OH YES, and YES, Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw were enemies, but because of Ulquiorra's courage, they ended up becoming good childhood friends. It's not true, mind you…But I just think that it's kinda logical because in the anime, Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw kinda have a certain relationship. NO, no the gay kind. ;D So please READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected

**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Orihime

**Summary**: Ulquiorra's new mission is to make Orihime love him. Love between a human and an arrancar is forbidden. Ulquiorra is known for making wise decisions. But will his decision of his relationship with Orihime lead to his death?

**Rating**: M for a definite lemon/lime…:O Why don't I just call it a sex scene, eh? xD There, that was much easier.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach…if I did, I'd probably make Orihime become an Arrancar and live happily ever after with Ulquiorra. :D However, I do own this story plot. Steal it, and I swear, you won't live it down. D:

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Unexpected**

-------------------------------------------

"…that is all I can recall…" Ulquiorra murmured.

Ulquiorra grasped his head tightly, as if trying to awaken all his buried memories. His head lowered and his eyes downcast, Ulquiorra remained silent. Orihime frowned, unable to read his emotion. Her hand reached out, feeling for his as she softly squeezed his hand gently, as if sending him comforting messages through each soft press. Ulquiorra didn't attempt to remove the hand that grasped his, nor did he tell her to remove her grip on him. His eyes slowly trailed to their intertwined hands and kept silent.

"I'm…sorry…" Orihime said quietly. Her mouth quivered and her eyes had become glossy, wet with tears that threatened to fall. She bit her lip as she tilted her head up, trying not to let her tears fall.

Giving an inaudible sigh, Ulquiorra raised his hand and gently brushed her tears away. Her eyes met his and widened. For his eyes held pain for a brief moment, but was soon replaced with his usual, emotionless glare. Lifting her hand off of his, he started, "…I do not need your over emotional sympathy." He stood up abruptly and began to walk away. "Just because I shared my past with you does not mean I like you, Orihime… I simply did so becau-"

"But arrancar do not remember their past…" Orihime interrupted, her brows knit together in confusion. "So why did you suddenly recall such a tragic memory?"

Halting his movements, Ulquiorra glanced back at Orihime, shifting his eyes to the dark corners of the kitchen room. Turning around, he began to walk towards the exit once more. Before he left the room, Ulquiorra met gazes with Orihime again; eyeing her wound. "Take care of your injury. If I find it to be infected, there will be…consequences…"

Frowning at his last comment, Orihime stuck her tongue out childishly and snorted. "Psshhhtt…If you didn't find me trustworthy…why did you share your dreaded past with me?"

As Ulquiorra slipped out of the room, Orihime stood up, brushing non-existent dust from her clothes - it had become a habit. Ever since she had discovered Ichigo's secret being a soul reaper, she had gotten into many battles, many battles where she ended up being the one who couldn't help her friends in battle. She couldn't fight and protect. All she could do was heal the injured, sit down on the cold, dirty ground as she desperately watched and prayed for her friend's safety. She was always the outcast, always the one who was left out. Orihime's gaze hardened and she breathed in deeply.

That was all about to end. Aizen found that there was a special power she had. Aizen found her useful. If she continued to do as she was told and helped Aizen and gain his trust… maybe, just maybe, she thought. He'd reveal to her the source of his power. Opening the door before her, Orihime thought boldly, 'when that happens…Aizen will finally fall off his thrown.'

-------------------------------------------

"Oi! Ulquiorra," Yammy called. He grinned, greeting his partner.

Ulquiorra continued to walk; his eyes did not move to greet the eyes of Yammy. "Your reason for disturbing me?" Ulquiorra asked.

Yammy stuffed his hands into his pockets and pointed the way to Aizen's conference room. "Aizen said he wants to have a talk with you, Ulquiorra. Did anything wrong?"

Ulquiorra walked past Yammy. "Such nonsense," he scoffed.

Yammy watched as Ulquiorra made his way to Aizen's conference room. Sighing, he continued to walk through the dark, long hallways of Las Noches. Although he'd never admit it, he missed walking with Ulquiorra. Even though Ulquiorra didn't talk, his presence and silence was better than no one's presence at all.

"Oof!" a young girl said, falling down. Yammy snapped out of his reverie and looked down at the woman who sat on the ground, rubbing her bum. "Ouch." Orihime said, looking up at the towering Yammy, she immediately stood up and apologized feverishly. "Uhm…I was wondering if you could help me find where Ulquiorra went. I kind of need to talk to him about something…heh heh…" Orihime smiled, sheepishly scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

Yammy slowly nodded and walked down the hallways with the young woman who would not shut up. Ever. Yammy rolled his eyes as she began to talk about something called cell phones. Sighing, he nodded meekly and said a few 'yes,' and 'I see…' After all, he reasoned, having the company of a girl who would not shut up was better than the company of none.

"So, how long have you known Ulquiorra, Yammy?" Orihime asked.

Yammy grinned. "Seems like forever, actually…"

-------------------------------------------

"Ah, Ulquiorra, I'm so glad you could make it." Aizen said.

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement, "what did you call me here for, Aizen?"

"A report as usual," Aizen said, his eyes sparked with interest and his lips curled upwards.

Ulquiorra opened his white haori until his hollow hole was visible. "Today, Aizen, I somehow recovered a portion of my memories. However…" he paused and placed his hand over his hollow hole, "I cannot retain such memories. I am an arrancar and such beings do not require such…hindrances. This hollow hole embedded in my chest affirms my reasoning." Ulquiorra's emerald eyes met Aizen's brown ones. "Tell me, how is it that such a phenomenon occurred?" he inquired.

Aizen's smile deepened as he laughed. "That human woman has much more abilities than I had originally calculated," Aizen said. "It seems that just being near to her, Ulquiorra, one can recover their lost memories." He clapped his hands together in amusement. "That woman, Orihime, is much more precious than I had thought." Slouching back into his chair, Aizen sighed. "Carry out my orders as you have been. But this time, I will add another request to your load," Aizen said.

"…of course…" Ulquiorra said, accepting whatever Aizen had in mind for him.

"You are to protect her. She has become perhaps as precious as the hyoukugyo," Aizen ordered. "Dismissed."

Ulquiorra bowed and left the conference room.

"You can come out now, Gin," Aizen called.

"Heh, heh…that Orihime girl is almost as precious as 'at hyoukugyo stone, huh?" Gin asked.

"Quite,"

"So, will I get da honor of killing 'at Ulquiorra as soon as he fully recovers his memories?"

"You haven't used your blade in a while. I'm sure its tip has grown quite dull. My apologies, Gin."

"Heh, heh. Don't flatter yourself Aizen. My blade's still in good shape. 'jus watitin' for the time to strike as usual."

"I see." Aizen rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "For now, we'll just wait until Ulquiorra reports his development with Orihime again."

"He's like your guinea pig, is he not?" Tousen asked. He had just entered the room.

Aizen remained silent.

Gin grinned. "If only Ulquiorra was a girl. Everything would turn out exactly the same way it had gone back in the Soul Society with your subordinate…Hinamori Momo, yes?"

Yet again, Aizen remained silent. "Perhaps…" he replied.

"You love to toy with people's hearts," Gin started, "then again, arrancar have no hearts."

"Just allow my plan to unfold. For humans have hearts…" Aizen said. His eyes glinted with amusement and grinned widely once more.

-------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra stopped at the door to his room. Orihime was asleep; her body was leaning on his door. 'She was probably waiting for my return,' Ulquiorra thought. "Orihime," Ulquiorra called. The woman did not move. "Orihime…wake up," Ulquiorra called once more. Still yet, the woman did not move. "Orihime…" Ulquiorra hissed.

Annoyed, he lifted her up and held her within his arms. Opening his door, he closed it behind him and laid Orihime on his bed. Ulquiorra watched as she curled up next to his pillow.

'So just by being close to her…' Ulquiorra thought, 'I will reclaim my forgotten memories?' Ulquiorra swerved on his heels and sat down on his couch.

'I do not desire the return of my memories…however…if Aizen wishes for me to protect the woman…' Ulquiorra gazed at the sleeping woman. '…I have no choice.' He sighed.

-------------------------------------------

Orihime awoke; her eyes lazily trailed the room she was in. 'But I could've sworn I was waiting outside Ulquiorra's room…' she thought as she sat up, her legs dangling above the ground.

"So you are awake," Ulquiorra announced, standing up.

"W-what are you doing in my room, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked, she pointed at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra slipped his hands into his pockets coolly, "whose room do you think you're in?"

"Mine."

"Obviously…this room is mine."

"Not!" Orihime said as she pointed to the bed, the couch and counter. "This is my room! Everything's the same!"

"There's no window," Ulquiorra stated, turning around, heading to the door. "It's nearly time for dinner," Ulquiorra said, beckoned to the bewildered Orihime.

"There's…no…window…" Orihime repeated. "So it IS your room!" she said, following Ulquiorra.

"…brilliant deduction, Orihime," Ulquiorra mocked. She took it as a good comment.

"Thanks!" she grinned and linked her arm with his. "I heard you and Yammy knew each other for quite a while, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra looked annoyed, but continued to walk as Orihime continued to talk and laugh beside him. She was like a dog, he had mused. Annoying him to the ends of the world, but in the end, no matter what she did, he just couldn't stay mad at her forever…for she'd always greet him with a playful smile.

"Yes, that is true…we have known each other for a while."

"Meaning you guys are good friends, right?"

"…more like acquaintances."

"Why?"

"What do arrancar such as ourselves need friends for?"

Orihime pouted. "See? That's why you'll never make friends." She unraveled her arm from his and stood before him. "When you want to make a friend, all you have to do is say, "How are you?"" She held out her hand, as if expecting him to take it.

Ulquiorra threw her a look of confusement.

"Take it." She said. Sighing, he did as she asked. "Good!" she smiled. "Now you ask, "My name is Ulquiorra, what's yours?""

Ulquiorra looked at her as if she were the stupidest being on the entire universe. "I will not do so," he hissed and began to walk, leaving her behind.

"Hey! Wait!" Orihime called, catching up with him. She playfully slapped him on the back and stuck her tongue out at him. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Sour Puss."

Ulquiorra watched, highly agitated as she laughed, prancing around, as if mocking him. He didn't approve of her actions. He wanted to kill her. …but Aizen would end up killing him… He wanted to kill something. He needed to kill something.

"Come on Ulquiorra! Food is calling!" Orihime called, smiling at him.

Ulquiorra shoved his hands into his pockets, briskly walking past her.

Linking arms with him once more, Orihime's orange eyes met with his emerald ones. "Orihime to Ulquiorra, our final destination…the kitchen! Over," she said as she enthusiastically made airplane noises.

Ulquiorra stared at her in awe. How was it possible that this girl was Aizen's most prized 'pet,' yet alone had a brain to even function? The woman walking beside him cheerfully...was she insane?

All hell would break loose in the kitchen. She'd cook her foul-looking concoctions. He'd destroy some vegetables and butcher the meat.

-------------------------------------------

Yes. And thus Ulquiorra finds out how he remembered such a tragic memory. Uhm…there will be no flashbacks for now…xD I wasted 2 whole chapters on just 1. Orihime has begun to become herself. Ulquiorra has to get Orihime's trust and be her bodyguard. Uhm. DUH. He already has done both those things. xD But Aizen doesn't know, now does he? ;D Note: Big hint of Ulquiorra's parent's killer was in this chapter. Did'ya see it?


	7. Chapter 7: Getting To Know The 'InLaws'

**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Orihime

**Summary**: Ulquiorra's new mission is to make Orihime love him. Love between a human and an arrancar is forbidden. Ulquiorra is known for making wise decisions. But will his decision of his relationship with Orihime lead to his death?

**Rating**: M for a definite lemon/lime…:O Why don't I just call it a sex scene, eh? xD There, that was much easier.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach…if I did, I'd probably make Orihime become an Arrancar and live happily ever after with Ulquiorra. :D However, I do own this story plot. Steal it, and I swear, you won't live it down. D:

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: Getting To Know The 'In-laws' **

-------------------------------------------

All hell would break loose in the kitchen. She'd cook her foul-looking concoctions. He'd destroy some vegetables and butcher the meat.

-------------------------------------------

Orihime quietly took her seat next to Ulquiorra, trying her hardest to ignore the many stares she received. Without looking up, she counted the number of arrancar who sat seated at the long, rectangular table. One…Two…Three…Oh hey, it's Grimmjaw!...Five…Six…I see Yammy…Eight… Hands fumbling underneath the table, Orihime bit her lip nervously. They all stared at her as if she were the most interesting thing seated at the table. Grimmjaw was the first to disrupt the awkward silence.

"So I hear you can't go on killing sprees anymore, huh, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjaw said. He leaned back in his chair and grinned widely at Ulquiorra, as if mocking him. "Lucky bastard. All we do is kill weak, feeble bottom feeders. Fuckers don't even put up a good fight." His grin was replaced with a serious smile. "The only one I'm interested in killing is that damn shinigami…Ichigo Kurosaki."

Orihime's eyes widened and she looked up, staring at Grimmjaw's malevolent smile. "…why do you want to kill Ichigo?" Orihime asked timidly.

Grimmjaw's cerulean irises traveled over to meet Orihime's own lazily. "Why?" Laying his legs on the table and crossing them, Grimmjaw leaned back into his chair once more. "Because that bastard left me a scar. He hurt me badly…so I'll return to him my pain and shame a hundred times over!"

Orihime remained silent and massaged her right hand. Ulquiorra attentively watched her out of the corner of his eye, fully aware of her anguish. The one named Ichigo Kurosaki, the human Grimmjaw wanted to annihilate was undoubtedly the human Orihime treasured most. He was the human she said goodbye to. It was obvious the woman harbored strong feelings for the replacement shinigami. Closing his eyes calmly, Ulquiorra tried to block out the many loud conversations that were held around the table.

"Grimmjaw…Get your fucking filthy feet off the damn dining table!" Stark said, obviously ticked off.

Grimmjaw scoffed and rubbed his feet deeper into the table covers. "As if I have to listen to you," he retorted.

Leaning in closer to Orihime, Noitra raised his hand to his mouth as if telling a secret. "And this is where Grimmjaw is going to get his ass owned."

Orihime looked at Noitra in confusement and nodded blankly as he got up and walked towards the other espada, holding his hand out as if placing bets on who would win the dispute between Grimmjaw and Stark.

"…don't worry. It's…a very quaint happening," Ulquiorra said. "Happens every day," he said, almost sighing. Orihime blinked and continued to watch the scene displayed before her.

Noitra came to Ulquiorra, "how much?" he asked, his grin was creepily wide.

"…I don't bet…"

Noitra sneered, "that's only 'cuz you don't have any money…arrancar hobo."

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and stared menacingly at Noitra's back, as if throwing daggers and hitting the bulls eye with every throw. One day…he swore. He'd kill Noitra along with Grimmjaw.

Stark's eye twitched and smacked Grimmjaw on the back of his head. Lunging forward, Grimmjaw's face slammed into his legs. "Bitch!" Grimmjaw shrieked.

"Now, remove your reeking feet off of the table," Stark ordered. 'God…talking to Grimmjaw is like talking to a fucking child…' he thought.

Grimmjaw frowned and dragged his feet off the table, moving the tablecloth as well. Stomping his feet on the ground, "there? Happy? Mrs. Etiquette?"

"Haha. Mrs. Etiquette!" Noitra grinned. "It's so true!"

Slamming Grimmjaw's head on the table with sheer force, Stark growled, "do it again. This time, more politely you fucking immature child."

Grimmjaw's sneered. "If I'm a child, you're one hell of a fucking child abuser."

Grinding Grimmjaw's face into the table, Stark hissed with annoyance and took his seat again.

The blond haired espada leaned over and whispered to Stark, "no worries, Stark. You totally owned Grimmjaw's sorry ass."

Stark grinned and bowed his head. "Thank you for your pleasant comment."

"No problem," she said, her eyes closed, smiling widely.

-------------------------------------------

And thus, Orihime witnessed her first dinner with the different espada. She had discovered that Grimmjaw didn't like to eat sweet food and preferred bread over rice. Ulquiorra hardly ate. Yammy had a very hearty appetite and ate anything he could get his hands on – even this very particular dish that had a purple gooey appearance. Stark was definitely an etiquette freak and drank with a pinky up. Noitra spent the entire dinnertime cheering, tenderly rubbing the money he had won (from bets) on his cheek. Orihime wondered what kind of money they had. Arrancar currency. That was certainly interesting. She had also met a young arrancar who seemed to be a mute. Like her, he loved sweet foods and they ate the entire 2-story cake by themselves. Ulquiorra had said that the young boy's name was Wonder Wyce. It was indeed a bizarre name. The woman with yellowish hair ate without ever exposing her nose and mouth. It was as if she poured down her food into her stomach without putting it into her mouth and chewing.

-------------------------------------------

"That was quite an interesting experience," Orihime said, walking down the hallways of Las Noches with Ulquiorra after dinner.

Ulquiorra merely nodded and continued to walk.

"You're so quite compared to the other espada," Orihime pointed out absent mindly.

"Hn," Ulquiorra replied.

"Why are you so quiet compared to the other espada?" Orihime asked.

Ulquiorra stopped walking and looked down at the questioning Orihime. "Must I really answer that question?"

Orihime pouted. "I asked that question because I want an answer."

Ulquiorra blinked, continuing to stare at her. He looked away after a while and continued to walk. "Just because you asked me a question does not mean that I will answer."

Orihime sighed deeply and crossed her arms. "I guess you're right. But it's polite to answer when someone asks you a question, you know."

"That does not mean that I have to answer back just to be polite." He slid his hands into his pockets and coolly walked in front of Orihime, blocking her way. "I can be as impolite as I want."

Orihime bit her lip. "Still, it is impolite to not be polite."

"Rubbish," Ulquiorra said, continuing to stroll the hallways of Las Noches with a confused Orihime.

"…rubbish? Me?"

-------------------------------------------

"Ya called for me once more, Aizen?" Gin asked. "I brought Tousen here with me as well. Just in case 'ya need 'im for somethin'" Tousen stood next to Gin, both shinigami looked up at Aizen, waiting for his orders.

"How very thoughtful of you, Gin," Aizen said, smiling.

"Thank 'ya," Gin bowed.

"Well, let's end this pointless chit chat," Aizen began, "as of tomorrow I will commence use of the hyoukugyo once more."

"But isn't 'at thing busted?" Gin questioned.

Aizen smiled once more, "stating the obvious yet again, Gin? Of course I know the hyoukugyo is a bit damaged…this is why I will call upon Orihime tomorrow. I will show her the placement of the hyoukugyo and she will use her time reverse powers to restore it to its full power…"

"…and from there, a new espada will be born," Tousen finished.

Aizen smirked, "not only that…the espada…will be made as a test…"

"A test?" Gin asked, his head tilted, puzzled.

"Yes…a test…" Aizen grinned, "I will use the hyoukugyo to create an espada made as an imitation of Orihime."

-------------------------------------------

**IMPORTANT[Time Setting Change - NEXT DAY**

-------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra quickly rushed to Orihime's estate. Opening the door, "Orihime, come with me. Aizen calls for your company."

Orihime's brows furrowed together and immediately followed Ulquiorra. "Do you know what he wants?" Orihime asked.

"I do not know…but I will be waiting outside the doors when you're done," Ulquiorra said, gently pushing her into Aizen's conference room.

She saw Aizen smiling at her and two young espada girls on their knees in respect. And for a moment, Orihime thought that she should bow down in respect as well, but was stopped when Aizen greeted her cheerfully.

"Why, hello, Orihime," he started, "leave us," he ordered to the two female espada.

"But if we leave you with this—" the girl was silenced as Aizen glared at her.

"YES! My terrible apologies," the girl yelped, immediately disappearing from the room.

-------------------------------------------

"Who…is that girl?" the girl asked, hastily running out of the room.

"…what is that woman?" the other girl growled, an annoyed scowl on her face.

Ulquiorra lazily watched as the two girls disappeared from his sight and continued to wait for Orihime's return.

-------------------------------------------

"Now that we are alone," Aizen said, as a cylindrical object rose from the ground, revealing the hyoukugyo. "Showing you the hyoukugyo…Think of it as myself showing you my trust."

Orihime's eyes widened. 'He's finally revealed the location of the hyoukugyo…' she thought excitedly.

"I want you to restore it using your time reverse ability…now" Aizen requested.

Orihime eyed the room suspiciously; previous captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru lurked in the shadows of the room. His wide grin grew, acknowledging her. Shifting her eyes to the other side of the room, she located the other previous captain, Tousen. 'If I destroy the hyoukugyo now…I'll die…' she thought. Deciding to live for now, Orihime called upon her power. "I reject!" she said as two bright, orange bursts of light passed each other, creating a barrier around the sphere.

Aizen watched with much interest as he observed Orihime's time reversal ability. The light that engulfed the target acted like a clock. Orihime, based on what her will was could reverse time and vice versa. 'Truly a very frightening power,' Aizen concluded.

Wiping the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead, Orihime recalled her two spirit friends, "it's done…"

Clapping his hands, Aizen's smile widened as he inspected the sphere. No cracks or indents. The hyoukugyo was indeed…restored. "It's all thanks to you, Orihime," Aizen said, never taking his eyes off of the sphere.

"…am I dismissed?" Orihime asked, she grabbed her arm and squeezed in softly. 'Ulquiorra probably left since I took so long…' she thought.

"No," Aizen replied. He took her hand and placed it on the hyoukugyo. Orihime threw Aizen a confused look.

"But I already restored it…"

Gin and Tousen watched with great interest as Aizen's smirk widened, "…shinigamification…" he said as a bright light erupted from the sphere, nearly blinding everyone in the room. Orihime shut her eyes tightly.

Noticing the bright light that shone through the cracks of the door, Ulquiorra immediately opened the doors and ran into Aizen's conference room, shielding his eyes with his arm as he charged blindly.

The bright light slowly disappeared into nothingness; Orihime slowly reopened her stinging eyes. It was as if she had her eyes fully open to the sight of a thousand suns.

Her eyes picked up the blurry silhouette of Aizen standing tall, he was laughing. Wincing, she turned her head to see yet another silhouette, but one of a woman. 'She…wasn't there before…' Orihime thought. As her vision cleared, the woman's features became visible. Long, orange hair, wide orange eyes… The only features that differed from hers was that the woman's bust was about the same size as Rukia's… Not only that…but the naked woman who wobbled around on her two legs as if she had not stood on them before had a hollow mask…on the top left side of her head…

Orihime's eyes widened in shock, "…s-s-she looks just like…SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME…..!!!"

-------------------------------------------

OKAY…BEFORE ANY OF YOU COME AND ATTACK ME… Know this: I have no idea who espada are made so I just made it up. YES, I MADE IT UP. (Pretty nifty, wouldn't you say? ;D) …And thus, Aeolia (the espada made to be an imitation of Orihime) is born. :D YES, she is my OC and I hope you'll all ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER AND HER CHARACTER! Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
